


A Magical Trip

by RobinDragonryder



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5715565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinDragonryder/pseuds/RobinDragonryder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the Reader takes their two favorite Skeletons to Walt Disney World.</p>
<p>All fluff, no angst, no heartbreak, probably(?) no romance--just seeing Papyrus meeting Mickey Mouse for the first time and other assorted fun.</p>
<p>I tried to keep Reader gender-neutral; please let me know if I flubbed that somewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Magical Trip

It had been a stressful couple of months. You'd begun making preparations in early June—booking the hotel, the tickets, and so on. You'd wanted Toriel and Frisk to come as well, but they hadn't been able to take the time away from school, and you had your heart set on going in September. You resolved to go again the next year and bring the rest of your friends. But for now, it was going to be you, Sans, and Papyrus. You'd begun the most important preparation, as well—education for the brothers in all things Disney. You hadn't given a reason, of course—didn't want to ruin the surprise. But you'd forced the “skele-bros” through all the “Princess Movies”, plus a ton of others that you thought would be relevant. It was at the end of one such movie night—the Toy Story trilogy—that you broached the topic of the trip.

 

“So, uh, guys. DId you have theme parks in the Underground?” you ask, barely controlling your grin.

 

“nah, not enough room,” Sans responded, shrugging. Papyrus was wide-eyed.

 

“WHAT'S A THEME PARK?” he asked, head cocked to the side.

 

“Well, it's a place where...uh, there are rides, roller-coasters and such as well as calmer ones, and shows, and lots of fun stuff to do,” you explain. Hesitating, you ask, “What if I told you there was a place filled with magic—not like your magic,” you hastily explain, “More like....Santa magic.” Sans nodded in understanding, while Papyrus just stared at you in curiosity. “A place where, while you're there, everything from the movies we've been watching—all things Disney—are real?”

 

Papyrus looked as if he might explode. “A PLACE WHERE MICKEY MOUSE IS REAL? WOWIE! CAN WE GO THERE?” Sans made a move to calm his brother down—they were already living with you free of charge, after all, and theme parks had to be expensive, right?—but you merely smiled.

 

“How does next week sound?”

 

Papyrus's scream of joy could be heard throughout the house.

 

~~

 

Getting an excitable, loud monster and his brother through the airport was a bit of an interesting endeavor. True, it had been years since the monsters had come out from the Underground, and they had pretty much the same rights as humans, now. Still, not everyone had encountered them before, and even those who had usually hadn't come across any quite like Papyrus. You and Sans kept having to remind him to try and use his “inside voice”. You couldn't be mad at him though—he was basically a kid going on his first trip to Disney World, of course he'd be excited.

 

As the plane took off, you muttered to yourself, “Please don't let anyone ruin this for these guys. No monsterphobia, no hate, not even a lousy waitress. Please let this be the magical trip they deserve.” You'd though you'd been nearly silent with your whispered prayer, so when you caught Sans staring at you, a look of appreciation on his face, you blushed.

 

“relax, kid, it'll go fine,” he said with a smile. Well, you thought, he was always smiling, but this one seemed more genuine than they sometimes did.

 

The flight passed without much incident, other than Papyrus having to be cut off from peanuts by the stewardess, and pretty soon the three of you were landing in sunny Orlando, Florida. You collected your baggage and made your way to the front of the airport, where the Disney Magical Express was waiting. The bus driver beamed at you. “Welcome to Orlando!” he said cheerfully. After verifying your party's name, he helped you get your luggage on the motor coach and away you went. Along the way, you had something to give the boys.

 

“Alright guys, I've got something for you,” you said, pulling a box out of your carry-on bag. “These are your Magic Bands; they're your keys to the world at Disney. They're your hotel room key, your theme park ticket, and how we'll pay for meals. The only problem is, they're wristbands, and I don't know how that'll work for you guys...” you trail off, looking at their bony wrists.

 

“lemme see,” sans said, taking his and, with some effort, fastened it around what seemed to be nothing. He then took Papyrus's and did the same for him. You stared for a moment before shaking your head.

 

“Right, magic invisible bodies. Got it,” you said with a laugh, causing the brothers to grin at you. Before you could say anything else, the bus driver called out, “Grand Floridian Resort!” and you were all at the windows, staring at the pristine white of the hotel lobby through the automatic doors.

 

The driver handed your luggage off to a bellhop, who waited patiently for you to check in to your hotel room, then followed you up to the room the three of you would be sharing. It was a double room; you had a bed to yourself while the brothers would be bunking together. You reached the room and unlocked it with your magic band, and hauled your luggage inside.

 

“nice room—hey, what's this?” sans asked, noticing a trio of packages laying on one of the beds. Papyrus bounded over and took a look at the packages—gift baskets wrapped in Mickey Mouse print cellophane.

 

“THIS ONE SAYS, 'TO SANS,'” he read, “AND THESE ARE 'TO PAPYRUS' AND 'TO _______'!” You grinned a little sheepishly.

 

“Well, I wanted to make your first visit to Disney special,” you admitted, “and I wasn't gonna leave myself out.” At the mention of their first visit, the bellhop (who had insisted on unloading the boys' luggage himself) handed each of them a “First Visit” button. You beamed. “Well, now you'll get special treatment in some places,” you said, nodding at the button that Papyrus was now wearing with great pride. “Everyone wants everyone's first Disney experience to be magical.” After tipping and dismissing the bellhop, you gestured for the boys to open their gifts.

 

“what's this?” Sans asked, holding up the odd-looking hat. Papyrus had already put his on. You grinned.

 

“Those, my friend, are Mickey Mouse Ears, and no first-time-visit to Disney is complete without them.” You slid your own on, adorned with your name in cursive on the back. You surreptitiously checked and, sure enough, as you'd requested, the “Sans” on Sans' hat was in Comic Sans, and Papyrus's name was in, well, Papyrus. You felt far too proud of yourself at this joke that only you would get. The rest of the baskets proved to contain a stuffed Mickey Mouse plush for each of you and some assorted snack foods. Papyrus wrapped you in a big hug.

 

“THANK YOU FOR BRINGING US TO THIS WONDERFUL PLACE!” he exclaimed, bouncing up and down while still hugging you. It was an awkward position, but you hugged him back all the same. “I CANNOT WAIT UNTIL WE SEE THE ACTUAL PARK!”

 

It was late afternoon by the time the three of you got unpacked and honestly, you were so worn out from the flight that you didn't feel like moving, so you ordered room service for dinner, then watched TV (more Disney movies, of course--thank you Netflix, your laptop, and an HDMI cable) and went to sleep.

 

Tomorrow would be a magical day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been to Disney enough times to know my way around fairly well, but if I make any glaring errors, let me know! First stop (next chapter): Magic Kingdom! Because every first-time Disney guest has to start there, right?
> 
> Also apparently reader is rich because I don't feel like having to tell the skele-bros no about buying stuff.


End file.
